multipediadcfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Plantilla:Personaje/Documentación
Uso Campos presentes siempre | NombreReal = NOMBRE REAL | AliasActual = ALIAS ACTUAL | Primera = PRIMERA APARICIÓN | Texto-Historia = HISTORIA / BIOGRAFÍA | Poderes = PODERES | Habilidades = HABILIDADES | Fuerza = FUERZA FÍSICA | Debilidades = DEBILIDADES | Equipamiento = EQUIPAMIENTO | Transporte = VEHÍCULOS; MEDIOS DE TRANSPORTE | Armas = ARMAS | Curiosidades = CURIOSIDADES | DC Database = ARTÍCULO CORRESPONDIENTE EN DC DATABASE | Wikipedia = ARTÍCULO CORRESPONDIENTE EN ES.WIKIPEDIA.ORG | Recomendado = LECTURA RECOMENDADA | Links = LINKS EXTERNOS Campos Opciones | Imagen = NOMBRE DE LA IMAGEN | Distinguish1 = PÁGINAS DE DESAMBIGUACIÓN, HASTA 10 | NombreReal2 = EXPLICACIONES, REFERENCIAS O DEMÁS. | Alias = ALIAS | Identidad = OPCIONES : Secreta o Pública | Raza = OPCIONES : Kryptoniano, Humano o consultar Category:Races para todas | Alineación = OPCIONES : Bueno, Malo o Neutral | Afiliación = AFILIACIÓN/ES | Relaciones = RELACIONES | Universo = UNIVERSO / REALIDAD | Universo2 = SEGUNDO UNIVERSO O REALIDAD | BaseDeOperaciones = BASE DE OPERACIONES | EtiquetaPersonalizable = ETIQUETA PERSONALIZABLE | Personalizable = PERSONALIZABLE | Género = MASCULINO, FEMENINO U OTRO. | Altura = ALTURA | Altura2 = EXPLICACIÓN | Peso = PESO | Peso2 = EXPLICACIÓN | Ojos = COLOR DE OJOS | Ojos2 = EXPLICACIÓN O COLOR SECUNDARIO DE OJOS | Pelo = COLOR DE PELO | Pelo2 = EXPLICACIÓN O COLOR SECUNDARIO DE PELO | ColorPeculiarPiel = COLOR DE PIEL (QUE NO SEA UN COLOR NORMAL) | RasgosPeculiares = RASGOS PECULIARES | Ciudadanía = CIUDADANÍA | Ciudadanía2 = OTRA CIUDADANÍA O EXPLICACIÓN | EstadoCivil = ESTADOS CIVILES, SEPARADOS POR PUNTO Y COMA | EstadoCivil2 = EXPLICACIÓN (SI ES NECESARIA) | Ocupación = OCUPACIÓN | Educación = EDUCACIÓN | Origen = ORIGEN DE SUS PODERES / HABILIDADES | LugarDeNacimiento = LUGAR DONDE NACE | LugarDeFallecimiento = LUGAR DONDE MUERE | Creadores = CREADORES (SEPARADOS POR COMAS) | EditorialOriginal = EDITORIAL ORIGINAL (SI NO ES DC) | Última = ÚLTIMA APARICIÓN | Muerte = APARICIÓN DE SU MUERTE | Quotation = CITA (DE O SOBRE) ESTE PERSONAJE | Speaker = DE QUIEN ES LA CITA | QuoteSource = FUENTE DE LA CITA | OtrosMedios = APARICIONES EN OTROS MEDIOS | SecciónPersonalizable1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | TextoPersonalizable1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | SecciónPersonalizable2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | TextoPersonalizable2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | Tema = Si es elegido el Tema Green Lantern: | Sector = | Compañero = Si es elegido el Tema Green Lantern: | OathHeader = | Juramento = Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | PowersAbilitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Powers and Ablities | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | OtherMediaHeader = DEFAULT : Appearances in Other Media | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | RecommendedHeader = DEFAULT : Recommended Reading | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Category Magic This template automatically categorizes articles that use it. The following is a list of categories handled: * Always: ** Category:Characters * If Defined: ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } Identity ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } Eyes ** Category: } Hair ** Category: } Skin ** Category: } (see below for a full list) ** Category: } (see below for a full list) ** Category: } (see below for a full list) ** Category: } ** Category: } Characters (Single; Married; Separated; Remarried - separate by semicolons) ** Category: } Characters (two can be put in 'Universe', separated by semicolons) ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } * If Not Defined: ** Category:Image Needed (if } is undefined) ** Category:Copy Edit (if } is undefined) ** Category:Wikify (if } does not contain a '[') * If Doesn't Exist: ** Category:Appearances Page Needed (if /Appearances nonexistent) ** Category:Appearances Category Needed (if /Appearances nonexistent) ** Category:Gallery Page Needed (if /Gallery nonexistent) ** Category:Fan Art (if /Fan Art nonexistent) ** Category:Quotes Page Needed (if /Quotes nonexistent) * Special Cases: ** Category:Bald Characters (if } is Bald) ** Category:No Hair (if } is No Hair;No hair;None) ** Category:Deceased Characters (if } or } is defined) *** Category:Living Characters (if } and } are both undefined) Unusual Features --> } | } |horn}} | Category:Horns }} }}} | fur }} | Category:Fur }} }}} |fang}} | Category:Fangs }} }}} | tail }} | Category:Tail }} }}} |wings }} | Category:Wings }} }}} | claws }} | Category:Claws }} }}} |tattoo}} | Category:Tattoos }} }}} |pincer}} | Category:Pincers }} }}} |scale}} | Category:Scaly Skin }} }}} | one arm }} | Category:One Arm }} }}} |arms}} | Category:Multiple Arms }} }}} |tentacle}} | Category:Tentacles }} }}} | feathers }} | Category:Feathers }} }}} | heads }} | Category:Multiple Heads }} }}} |pointed ear}} | Category:Pointed Ears }} }}} | hooves }} }}} | hoof }} | Category:Hooves }} }}} | rock }} }}} | rock body }} | Category:Rock Body }} }}} | no pupil}} }}} | no visible pupil }} }}} |no visible iris}} | Category:No visible Irises or Pupils }}}} Origin --> } | }}} |alien}} | Category:Aliens }} }}} |clone}} | Category:Clones }} }}} |deity}} | Category:Gods }} }}} |undead}} | Category:Undead }} }}} |cyborg}} | Category:Cyborgs }} }}} |mutant}} | Category:Mutants }} }}} |mutate}} | Category:Mutates }} }}} |magician}} | Category:Magicians }} }}} |werewolf}} | Category:Werewolves }} }}} |metahuman}} | Category:Metahumans }} }}} |robot}} | }}} |robotic}}||Category:Robots }} }} }}} |human/alien hybrid}} | Category:Human/Alien Hybrid }} }}} |doppelganger}} | Category:Doppelgangers }} }}} |time traveler}} | Category:Time Travelers }} }}} |gamma ray}} | Category:Gamma Ray Exposure }} }}} |psionic entity}}| Category:Psionic Entities }} }}} |cosmic ray}} | Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure }} }}} |vampire}} | Category:Vampires Category:Undead}} }}} |ionic}} | }}}|psionic}}||Category:Ionic Characters}} }} }}} |cosmic being}} }}} |cosmic entity}}| Category:Cosmic Beings }} }}} |super-soldier}} }}} |super soldier}} | Category:Super-Soldiers }}}} Occupation --> } | }}} |spy}} | Category:Spies }} }}} |god}} | Category:Gods }} }}} |urse}} | Category:Nurses }} }}} |ninja}} | Category:Ninjas }} }}} |pilot}} | Category:Pilots }} }}} |boxer}} | Category:Boxers }} }}} |thief}} | Category:Thieves }} }}} |dancer}} | Category:Dancers }} }}} |pirate}} | Category:Pirates }} }}} |leader}} | Category:Leaders }} }}} |zombie}} | Category:Zombies }} }}} |chemist}} | Category:Chemists }} }}} |student}} | Category:Students }} }}} |teacher}} | Category:Teachers }} }}} |reporter}} | Category:Reporters }} }}} |inventor}} | Category:Inventors }} }}} |criminal}} | Category:Criminals }} }}} |engineer}} | Category:Engineers }} }}} |assassin}} | Category:Assassins }} }}} |crimelord}} | Category:Crimelords }} }}} |vigilante}} | Category:Vigilantes }} }}} |terrorist}} | Category:Terrorists }} }}} |conqueror}} | Category:Conquerors }} }}} |scientist}} | Category:Scientists }} }}} |detective}} | Category:Detectives }} }}} |king}} | Category:Kings (Royalty) }} }}} |mercenary}} | Category:Mercenaries }} }}} |adventurer}} | Category:Adventurers }} }}} |politician}} | Category:Politicians }} }}} |body guard}} | Category:Body Guards }} }}} |queen}} | Category:Queens (Royalty) }} }}} |retired}} | Category:Retired Characters }} }}} |prime minister}} | Category:Prime Ministers }} }}} |government agent}} | Category:Government Agents }} }}} |intelligence agent}} | Category:Intelligence Agents }} }}} |private investigator}} | Category:Private Investigators }} }}} |cop}} }}} |police}} | Category:Police Officers }} }}} |sorcerer}} } |sorceress}} | Category:Sorcerers }} }}} |doctor}} }}} |surgeon}} | Category:Doctors }} }}} |lawyer}} }}} |attorney}} | Category:Lawyers }}}} Note * TODO: Handle: JLA members (dynamic team memberships) Category:Template Documentation